


The One That Got Away

by Annie_Uchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, M/M, MINOR Allurance, Sad lance, Songfic, Time Skips, klance, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Uchiha/pseuds/Annie_Uchiha
Summary: Songfic based on Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away"





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Voltron or Katy Perry.

                Lance met Keith the summer after senior year of high school.

                They used to listen to Radiohead while they made out in Keith’s Mustang.

                On Lance’s 18th birthday, they got matching lion tattoos.

                They used to steal Lance’s parent’s beer and watch the stars on the roof. Keith loved talking about the stars. Lance loved listening to Keith talk about them. Lance would talk about the future _._ Keith loved when Lance would talk about _their_ future.

                “ _It’s us against the world._ ”

                “ _It’s a promise._ ”

               

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

                “God, why don’t you just do something for once in your life, Lance!”

                Lance looked up startled by the outburst. “What?”

                Keith gestured wildly with his hands and glared at Lance, clearly agitated. “You complain all the time about how this isn’t what you wanted to do with your life, and that you’re stuck working at this demeaning job with crappy pay and people treat you like shit. So _do_ something! Quit! Why don’t you just fucking take my suggestions for once and look for something better! Jesus fuck, Lance, I’m tired of hearing you complain about it all the time when you never fucking do anything about it.”

                “I _am_ doing something about it!” Lance fired back. “I’m looking for other jobs-“

                Keith snorted. “Scanning through the postings on Indeed every couple of weeks doesn’t count.”

                “I-“

                Keith made a frustrated noise. “You’re so much better than this, Lance. I can only do so much, you have to do the rest.”

                “I _know_ that! Why can’t you see that I’m trying!”

                “You’re not though!”

                “I am!”

                Keith growled. “Whatever you say, Lance.”

                “Well, I am.”

                “I can’t keep having this same argument.” Keith muttered, moving to grab his keys and his coat. He just needed a bit of air.

                “Where are you going?”

                “Out.”

                “Of course you are.”

                “What is that supposed to mean?”

                “You always run away when we’re fighting. I should have expected it.”

                “I do not-“

                “When’s the last time you actually stuck around when we argued. Exactly. You never want to deal with the hard parts.”

                “Whatever. I need some air.”

                “Fine. Run away. You know what? If this is really how you’re going to be every time the going get tough, then maybe you just shouldn’t come back, since you obviously don’t care enough to stay.”

                Keith paused halfway into the hallway.

                The front door slammed shut and left Lance in silence.

                Keith didn’t come back that night.

 

 

* * *

 

                Lance woke up to a knocking on the front door. He sprung up from the couch and rushed forward.

                He unlocked the door and flung it open. “Keith?” _Please be Keith. I didn’t mean it. I love you._

                “Lance McClain?” The person in front of him asked.

                Lance looked the woman up and down. A police officer.

                “Yes?” He answered, disappointment and confusion flooding through him.

                “Mr. McClain, I am Officer Jones and this is Officer Barnes with the Denton Police Department. I’m afraid we have some bad news. May we come inside?”

                Lance looked over at the other officer, his brows furrowed. “Um, yeah, sure.” He moved aside to let the officers in and shut the door quietly behind them. He gestured to the couch and chairs near the coffee table and sat, watching as they followed suit.

                “Mr. McClain. Late last night Mr. Kogane was in a car accident and he was killed.”

                Lance stared at the woman as his body went numb.

                “The other driver had been drinking and swerved into Mr. Kogane’s motorcycle, pushing them both off the road and over the cliff. They didn’t survive the fall.”

                Lance blinked at the tears forming in his eyes.

                “We are very sorry for your loss, Mr. McClain.”

                _Keith._

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

                “How was it?” Allura asked from the kitchen table.

                “Fine.” Lance responded, heading upstairs to change. She didn’t move. He didn’t expect her to. The love between them had long since fizzled out. He wasn’t even sure if it had ever really existed on his part, or if it was a trick he played on himself to have some semblance of normalcy.

                Either way it didn’t really matter, they were both old now and really what was the point.

                Lance sat on their bed and worked at his tie, slipping it over his head when it was loose enough. He had expected the pain to go away after all these years, but it still felt like he had just gotten the news. Lance let himself fall back on the bed and think.

                Suddenly, Lance was standing and heading back down the stairs to the garage. He got in the car, Allura not even asking where he was going and started driving.

 

* * *

              

 

                Lance pulled over on the side of the road and stepped out of the car, blinking into the setting sun. He walked over to the edge of the road and stared at view. The last thing that he’d probably seen.

                Lance sighed and closed his eyes.

                “You are my sunshine.” Lance began to sing softly.

                _All this money can’t buy me a time machine._

                “My only sunshine.”

                _Can’t replace you with a million rings._

                “You make me happy.”

                _I should’ve told you what you meant to me_.

                “When skies are gray.”

                _But now I’ve paid the price._

                “You’ll never know, dear.”

                _In another life._

“How much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

                Lance blinked and opened his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

                “I should’ve made you stay. I shouldn’t’ve let you walk out that door. None of this would have ever happened. _Keith_.” Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat.

                Lance felt something brush against the lion tattoo on his inner wrist. He gently trailed his fingers over the skin there and smiled wetly. “It’s us against the world.”

                When the sun had just about set, Lance turned around and headed back to his car.

                A whisper on the wind flowed passed his ear as he opened the door.

                “ _It’s a promise._ ”


End file.
